Cullens meet the Host Club
by Siblings-Curse
Summary: Going under re-write. Read the first 3 chapters, then see if you want to do the challenge mentioned on Chapter four. PLEASE follow the rules written down. You're free to use the first 3 chapters if you want. The new chapter is currently under process. Will be up the moment I can get access on word. So by December.
1. Entrance and Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows mentioned bellow.

Chapter 1: Entrance, and greetings.

**6:30 a.m. Ouran hallways.**

Eight footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway towards the Chairman's office.

They were new students, and couldn't wait to get their schedule.

Finally, they got to their destination.

The plate on the door said:

Chairman's office

_Suou Yuzuro _

The 'leader' knocked on the door. They waited a few second and then…

"Come in" A voice inside announced.

The door opened, and the group entered.

"Ah!" The person behind the desk exclaimed. "You must be our new students. Welcome to Ouran High school!" He smiled warmly standing up with his arms open. "Come in, and let's talk about your stay here with us." He smiled, gesturing them to come in.

"Thank you." A deep honey like voice said. "I'm sure we'll enjoy our time here with you."

"You're too kind." The man said. "Now, introductions are in order." He said, changing the subject. "I'm the chairman, Suou Yuzuro." He smiled.

"Hi!" An upbeat, tinkling voice exclaimed. "I'm…

**Two hours later, compound of the school.**

Everyone was exited. It was a new semester, and friends were catching up, and taking in the nice cool fall breeze. Cherry blossoms were falling, creating a magical feel throughout the campus. You could hear giggling, chattering, and laughing of students as they exchange stories during their holidays.

Suddenly, the P.A. sounded, gathering everyone's attention.

Then, the chairman's voice – for the first time in a long time – sounded through the halls, and the gardens.

"Will the members of the _'Host Club'_ please come to my office?" He announced "I repeat, will the members of the _Host Club'_ please come to my office?" He repeated.

**With Honey, and Mori.**

"Eh?" Honey said in mid-chew of a 'delicious' strawberry. "What do you think might he need with us, Takashi?" He asked his cousin with a wide innocent look in his eyes.

"Hn." He grunted and squatted down for his cousin to climb on his back.

As soon as their set, they walked off towards the office, catching many eyes of young beautiful women.

**With Tamaki.**

He was in his 'emo corner', muttering things about how 'hurtful' Kyouya's words can be.

He heard the announcement, and recovered fast.

"Hm?" He muttered with a smile. "Well, I can't keep my dear old dad waiting!" He smiled and brushed his hair with his hand, imaginary sparkles surrounding him.

He then sauntered off towards the building with a smile on his face, melting many women's heart as he passed by, passing Kyouya, who was holding a massive sweat drop on the back of his head.

**With Kyouya.**

He was even more confused now. First he was looking at a 'depress' Tamaki, the next, he was smiling, saying random things about his dad, and sauntering off towards the building, passing him as if he was nothing but a piece of dirt.

Then he remembered the announcement, and walked towards the building, although slightly slower than his 'idiotic' friend to try as to not get into one of his other 'interesting' talks.

**With the Twins.**

"Eh?" The twins chorused with a blank face on their faces. "What does he need with us?" They asked each other.

"I don't know." They said at the same time. They shrugged, held hands, and walked off towards the office.

**With Haruhi.**

'He' was stacking some books on the shelf when 'he' heard the announcement.

"Oh?" She **(Sorry, got tired of writing 'he' all the time) **said with a confused face. "I wonder what Suou-sama needs." She muttered setting the books down, and walked down the hall to his office.

When she got there, she knocked on the door, and waited.

Nothing, but the door creaking opening slightly.

Poking her head in, she found herself interrupting a conversation.

"And, so when Mrs. Fujioka comes here, I need you to start the tour –" He stopped. "Ah, so here she is, finally." The chairman smiled, motioning her in.

"Um…" She quietly said. "Ano…gomen…but, did you need me?" She asked, pointing at herself, as she went in the rather expensive – to her – looking room.

"Ah, yes." The chairman – being abnormally serious at the moment – smiled motioning for her to come closer, shifting in his seat just a bit. "These are the Cullen's, the Hale's, and Mr. Black, they are new students here, and I would like your group to show them around school." He said, gesturing towards the group of extraordinarily beautiful human beings.

"Oh! Hai! Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi! It's a pleasure!" She stuttered out, shocked at their beauty.

All of them had pale skin, except the fourth male, who was more tanned than anyone she has met. And all but the tanned male and the girl in his arms has golden butterscotch eyes.

**Twilight cast POV**_ *When I switch from Ouran POV and Twilight POV, that means that things are gonna look like what it would seem through said groups eyes.*_

"Yes," The chairman smiled. "Tamaki, introduce yourselves. Don't be rude to our guests." He said in a stern voice towards the others.

They bowed their head, and looked at the new students.

"Hello, I'm Suou Tamaki." The tall blonde said with a smile.

"I am Ootori Kyouya; it's a pleasure to meet you." The serious looking boy in the glasses said.

"I'm Hikaru" One of the twins said.

"And I'm Kaoru." The other finished.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." They smiled together bowing at the same time, much to the amusement of the group – the twilight group.

"Hi!" The shorter blonde with a bunny smiled. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, I like sweets, and bunnies and I also –" He was stopped by the big calm looking teen behind him, by covering his mouth with a hand.

"That's enough." He murmured in the blonds' ear. He stood up, and faced the new students. "Hello, I am Morinozuka Takashi it's a pleasure to meet you." He said in a rather…monotonous voice…

"Hello." Rosalie said in her angelic voice. "I'm Rosalie Cullen **(In my story, they're all 19 and 18 and are already married, but Jacob and Renesmee)**. It's nice to meet you, this is my husband –" she ignored the shocked gasps from the group "- Emmett Cullen." She gestured towards Emmett.

Emmett just put on a goofy smile, and waved.

"Hi, it's a pleasure." He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Hi!" Alice giggled. "I'm Alice Hale, and this is my husband, Jasper Hale." She smiled sweetly gesturing towards Jasper, who looked oddly calm.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He smiled, his eyes sparkling in the dark.

_Edward, you introduce us, I'm feeling…lazy…_Bella thought through her shield, making Edward crack a smile.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Isabella Cullen." He smirked when he heard Bella's protest on calling her Isabella. She knew he did that on purpose just to get her to talk.

"Hello." She smiled anyways. "It's a pleasure, and please, call me Bella." She said.

Just before Jacob could talk, Renesmee touched his cheek.

_Jake? Can I introduce us?_ She asked him, looking at him with pleading eyes, making Edward smile at his daughter/sister. **(I forgot to tell you, in this, I'm having them biologically siblings)**

He stopped short, and smiled at her, encouraging her to go on.

She beamed at him, and looked at the group with a sweet smile.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen, and this is my boyfriend Jacob Black." She giggled. "Oh, and I'm Edward's biological sister." She added as an afterthought.

"Hey. Nice to meet ya." Jacob nodded towards them with a smirk.

**Ouran POV**

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Except the chairman. They figured that he was used to their beauty by now. But the members of the Club weren't used to it. They figured they'll never get used to beauty such as theirs. They figured they were the most attractive in the school, but boy were they wrong. (1)

"Yes." The chairman smiled. "Now, as I was saying, our guest here will be students here till they graduate, and since they're new, I decided for you to show them around." He said with a smile. "In return, you can skip the entire day. You – after all – need to show them around the entire campus. Just make sure to stop by their classes and introduce them to the teachers, then you can go on." He continued. "After that, you can scurry off to your club activities, OK?" He smiled.

"Oh!" Tamaki answered. "Of course!" He then placed his best smile, and faced the new students. "Let's all go to a magical tour around this magical palace that is our school!" He nearly shouted enthusiastically.

"Any questions?" The chairman asked the new students.

"Yes." Jacob answered, and faced Tamaki. "Is he always this weird?" He asked the chairman, still facing Tamaki.

Tamaki, however, was shocked, and sad, so he did what he always does when someone says something 'hurtful'. He went into a corner and tried to grow mushrooms on the wall.

The Cullen's were amused.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jacob concluded, much to the amusement of the club.

Then, there was silence.

A minute passed. Nothing.

Two minutes passed. Crickets could be heard.

Three minutes. The silence was deafening, and finally, Alice couldn't take it anymore.

She walked towards Tamaki in the corner and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-kun." She apologized. "Jacob is always like that." She said. "Sometimes, his mouth runs away, and he's too slow to catch up." She smiled a dazzling smile, placing a hand on his shoulder, completely ignoring Jacob's scream. "Shall we get going then?" She asked him, placing a hand under his chin, turning his head towards her face. "My prince?" She added with a cute smile.

To say everyone – except the Cullen's of course – was shocked would be an understatement; she possibly couldn't have found a better way to cheer the 'king' up again.

Alice walked back to Jaspers arms with a smile and a hop to her walk.

Tamaki – as expected – recovered fast and stood up with a smile.

"Of course, my princess." He smiled towards Alice. "Let us go." He smiled, sauntering off, forcing everyone to follow him.

OO_**_OO

**Well, then. That's done. Sorry if some of the characters are a little out of the character. Hehe…**

**Next up: Tour and questions.**

**Thank you for reading my new story, and please review!**

**Twin: Yeah! Make my sister happy, and review for us!**

**Both: Please?**


	2. Tours and Questions

**Hey, guys. I just wanted to say thank you for the kind words in the reviews, they made me feel so good!**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any shows/movies motioned bellow.**

**Chapter 2: Tour and Questions**

**Outside the office, No one's POV**

…

…

…

…

Silence. It was deafening…

_Isn't anyone gonna talk around here?_ The twins thought in unison.

5 minutes later and still nothing and what's worse – in the twins mind – is that the hall way seems to be growing longer by the minute. They could've sworn that the door they were gonna go through was closer, like a mile closer than it actually is as of now!

Finally, Hikaru snapped, his hand freezing in Kaoru's hand for a moment, telling him, he's had enough.

"Hey, milord." He started looking sideways to Tamaki.

"Where do we start this tour?" Kaoru asked finishing their thought.

Tamaki froze mid-step and turned around with a stupid expression on his face.

"Eh…" He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with one hand, another on his hip.

Suddenly, the twins heard a somewhat imaginary snap behind them, where the new students were.

And so did the others.

They cautiously turned their head simultaneously – except Tamaki who, out of sheer stupidity – didn't hear the snap, nor feel the sudden drop of temperature.

When fully turned, what they saw nearly made them piss their pants.

Rosalie and Jacob were glaring at Tamaki – the so called 'leader' – with eyes full of hate, and an aura around them that screams death. And if you look closely, you could just about see fire in their eyes, set to kill.

Tamaki, finally feeling that he was in danger, put his hands down, and looked up – he wasn't as tall as Jacob – to see two 'demons' about to 'kill' him.

Simultaneously, both Rosalie and Jacob punched him on the head, making him fall with swirls in his eyes.

"**You mean you don't even know where we're going?"** Both Rose and Jacob yelled at him.

"Uh…well…y-you see…I-I was so excited…that it di-didn't really…p-pass my…mi-ind…" Tamaki somehow managed to say while still half-unconscious on the ground.

The angered…teens…growled at his answer.

They waited a few minutes, until Tamaki finally gained consciousness and released all killing intent.

Tamaki, feeling the sudden chill behind his back turned around and saw…what could only be described as…the Death Gods.

"**I'm gonna kill you!" **Both said at the same time again, sprinting after the now running Tamaki – who by the way was also screaming like a girl.

Those in the club just stared at them. Some with looks of fear, some sweatdropping at Tamaki's stupidness.

Then, they turned around and looked at the Cullen's, only to drop down on the floor in shock. They were so shocked – in fact – that even the ever stoic Kyouya dropped.

Why? Well, the Cullen's were there, as expected. However, what they didn't expect was the fact that they looked on the scene of two enraged beast pummeling an almost flat Tamaki to the ground…with calm, collected looks.

"Um…ano…" Haruhi started. "Emmett-senpai, Ren-chan, aren't you gonna do something about them?" She questioned the beasts' lovers.

Emmett looked at her for a second.

"And end up having to sleep on the couch for who knows how long?" He looked at her like she was stupid. "No thank you." He let out a small chuckle.

"…I'd love to." Renesmee answered. "But it looks like they're finally getting along from their fight last night, so no." You see…Jacob and Rosalie had finally looked over the fact that their 'natural' enemies 10 years ago and finally became friends. But last night, they had a fight – on what don't ask – and haven't made up. So usually, when they act like this – like twins – that means that after their done what their supposed to do in 'twin' mod as the others call it, they make up and are friends again, and Renesmee doesn't want to stop that from happening.

"Then…" Huni started. "Is Tama-chan gonna die?" He asked looking at the unrecognizable blob that used to be Tamaki.

"No." Both Emmett and Renesmee answered.

"They'd stop soon, right after they send Tamaki on the Death God's front door." Emmett's somehow sweet smile didn't match his words.

The entire club – besides Kyouya, Mori, and the still-getting-beet-up-Tamaki – face faulted at the smile.

"And that's something to smile about because…?"Haruhi asked.

"…Cause…at least…they won't COMPLETELY kill him?" He answered in a question.

And…cue massive face-fault.

Finally – like 5 minutes later finally – the demon's stopped 'questioning' Tamaki.

"Great!" Jacob barked. "Just great!"

"Where are we supposed to go, now?" Rosalie finished.

"Well." Kyouya answered with a smile. "Judging by where we are, we could start this tour by going to Renesmee-san's, and Jacob-san's class." He smiled. "It's right through this door and down the hallway." He finished gesturing towards the door 3 steps behind him.

"So, I'm guessing, you're the president of this…host…club?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no." Kyouya answered with a small smile. "The one you're looking for is over there, trying to get out of his own grave." He chuckled pointing a finger towards Tamaki who was digging himself out of a quite a deep hole Rose and Jake pushed – or rather pummeled – him in.

"You mean…" Bella started with a slight chuckle. "This…idiot is – haha – the – haha – president?" She laughed out.

Suddenly, they heard a shocked gasp.

They turned around and saw…well you can guess what he did. He's now in the corner…growing – or trying to grow, the wall is Marble you know – mushrooms on it, muttering about 'beautiful women with hurtful words' under his breath.

"I-" Bella started.

"Di-" Edward put in.

"Iot." Renesmee finished.

Tamaki gasped again, and started to cry.

"Guys." Alice scolded dancing her way to Tamaki. "Don't listen to them, my king." She smiled tapping him on the shoulder. "They don't know what they're saying." She said, making him look at her.

Seeing this, she smiled at him, making him smile back.

"Um…" Hikaru started.

"Isn't she like…" Kaoru added.

"Going out with you?" They both said at the same time pointing at Jasper.

"She's my wife, so yeah." Jasper said with a confused face.

"Then," Hikaru.

"Why is she…" Kaoru.

"Flirting with our lord?" They finished.

"She's not." Edward answered, making them confused. Clearly Alice was flirting with Tamaki. This was – after all – the second time she cheered him up.

"Then…why?" The twins said pointing at a smiling Alice and Tamaki.

"She probably had a feeling that if he's depressed for so long, he'd get more…" Bella searched for the right word. "Annoying." She finished in a whisper as to not let Tamaki hear her.

"How?" Huni asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh," Rose smiled. "You see, she's always had this 'feeling' each time something either good or bad happens. Like when we were kids, we always played games. She lost all the strength games because she was too small. But all the guessing games she won, because she always had this 'feeling' that the one she's guessing is the right one." She half-lied. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to lie to Huni.

"Oh!" Huni dragged out. "OK!" He smiled, his signature flowers floating around him.

_Cute! _Rosalie smiled, ruffling his hair.

After a minute of cheering Tamaki up, they finally made it to their destination. Renesmee and Jacob didn't feel like meeting the class as of yet – you can guess why – so they had Tamaki walk in and ask the teacher to talk outside for a moment.

"What did you need, Tamaki-san?" The teacher asked.

"Well, there are new students today, and the host club are giving them a tour for the day," He started. "So we thought to introduce them to the teachers – they didn't want to introduce themselves to the class as of yet." He explained with a 'sparkle' in his eyes.

"Where are they?" She asked him.

"Right here." Jacob answered. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you." He muttered loud enough – thank god – for the teacher to hear.

"And I'm Renesmee Cullen, his girlfriend." Renesmee added with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a bow.

The teacher was stunned – can you guess by what? – for a moment.

"Oh, yes." She smiled a moment later – you know, after she gained her train of thought back. "It's nice to meet you." She bowed slightly.

"Well, we'll be off then." Kyouya said, his face as calm as ever.

"Y-yes." The teacher stuttered.

**(I don't feel like putting in the rest of the tour, so I'm skipping that part. Hehe)**

For the rest of the tour, the host club showed them the basic rooms, and places students and other clubs go to. They also showed the rest their classes – with expressions from the teacher, be it man or women, the same – and introduced them to the teachers only before returning back to the tour.

And now, the day was almost over, so they headed to the abandoned third music room for the Club. The host club decided – if you call Tamaki yelling happily 'Yes, I'll show you my wonderful Host Club room, my guests' decided – to show them around their club.

So now here they are, in the Club, and it seems like the entire room has been turned to – how should I say this? – a tropical paradise. **(I'm starting this story from OHSHC episode 2) **

The Cullen's stopped, and for the first time that they got here, they were shocked.

And then…

"Welcome, to Host Club." They all said at the same time. But Haruhi, who – along with the Cullen's – were shocked as well.

"Uh…" The Cullen's said at the same time.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi asked, pulling something out of her pocket. "According to my calendar, it's only early April right now…so…?" She was confused.** (By the way, the Cullen's still 'doesn't' know that she's a girl)**

Tamaki – who was changed along with the others already – chuckled.

"Fearing the chill, and curling up yourself in a kotatsu is nonsense!" He did a twirl while swishing a fan at Haruhi. "What do you think we have this flawless air conditioning for?" He asked his face to the side.

"Is there something of the Club's policies you want to criticize?" Kyouya asked with a somewhat evil smile while pushing his glasses up. "O' Haruhi-kun who owes us an eight million yen debt?" He smirked.

Haruhi froze for a second and remembered her debt – at this point, the Cullen's were still frozen.

Tamaki opened his fan.

"A good man should not bundle himself up." He said extending his fan to his right with a smile, his eyes closed as he said this. He held the fan in the middle with both hands and looked up, his eyes still closed, as he said "Even if it is early spring when the world is freezing," – at this point, the Cullen's have unfrozen and looked around, to see Hikaru and Koaru in a rather…compromising position – "at this club, we want to receive those freezing kittens…" – Honey's screams of glee could be heard as Mori ran around with him on his back – "…with a warm tropical paradise aura!" Tamaki continued, putting his hand around the now standing Haruhi – who has quite a disgusted/shocked/cold look on her face. "Yes! Today, this place is the ultimate paradise!" Tamaki finished.

"Actually, I feel cold in various ways." Haruhi grumbled not moving from Tamaki's side.

"Uh…ano…" Renesmee started.

"Ah! Of course!" Tamaki said, realizing the Cullen's were in fact still here, pranced off to Renesmee's side, taking her hand. "What did you need, Renesmee-hime?" He asked giving her hand a kiss, only to get hit on the head – again – with Jacob.

"OK, before anyone else gets seriously injured, I think it's necessary for you and us to sit down." Edward said before Jacob could talk. "It's still early, and I'm sure you don't have to open the club as of yet, so we have time." He said.

The host club just said yes and sat down.

"But," Kyouya intervened. "For each question you ask us, we have to ask you a question in return." He said.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi started. "Why do you want to ask them questions?" She asked, curious, along with the rest of the club.

"Well," Kyouya smiled, pushing his glasses up. "I knew we were having new students. And when I tried to research about them yesterday, I couldn't find anything interesting at all." This made the Cullen's curious. "So, I just wanted to know more about our…" Kyouya searched for the right word. "Mysterious new comers." He finished.

**Ouran POV**

Everyone sweatdropped on Kyouya-senpai's answer.

Even the Cullen's sweatdropped at his words. He actually…researched them?

"OK," Edward asked being the first to recover. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we already know our first question." He said. "You researched us?" He asked still surprised.

"Actually, my question was 'where's the bathroom?'" Jacob smiled sheepishly. "I gotta pee…bad…" He chuckled.

"We passed some when we went here." Renesmee answered. "Hurry up, k?" She told him with a smile.

"Sure, babe." He smiled kissing her cheek, then dashing out the door quickly, leaving Renesmee with a slight blush on her face.

"So," Edward continued. "The question."

"Oh, yes." Kyouya answered. "Well, I like to keep a record of all students that goes to this school. And when I found out that we were having new students, I wanted to know about them." He explained, while writing a tally mark on his clipboard.

"What did you find?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing much." Kyouya answered. "Just some pictures of you guys in school, how you were smart and everything. The only ones that interested me were the fact that you're all adopted yet married in the family, Jasper and Rosalie are related, and so are Renesmee and Edward, while Bella and Jacob were childhood friends that lost their family in a burning building and were sent to adoption, and adopted a month later by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." He added. "Also, all the accomplishment that Dr. Cullen's heritage has made in the medical business." He smiled, adding another tally mark.

The Cullen's were astounded…at least that's what it looked like on their faces. It was like they just witnessed World War II in a matter of seconds.

"Can I have some tea?" Renesmee asked.

Haruhi stood up and poured her some and sat back down.

Kyouya added another tally mark.

"OK." Bella nodded. "Next question." She said. "What do you do in this host club?" she asked.

Kyouya added another.

"Simple." Tamaki answered with a smile. "We are here to pleasure our guest." He said casually.

Renesmee happened to be right in front of him, with her mouth filled with tea, and apparently, she didn't expect him to say that.

…

…

…

Can you guess what happened? One clue: Tamaki has tea all over his face now.

"P-p-pleasure?" She asked.

Kyouya added another one.

"Yes." Tamaki answered. "Anymore questions?" He asked the Cullen's.

"No." They answered – Jacob still wasn't back.

"OK." Kyouya smiled. "In total, you guys asked us 5 questions, so that's 5 for us as well." He said.

"OK." Emmett said. "Fire away."

"Can you tell us how your family got together?" Huni asked, clutching his 'Usa-chan'.

"Well, it's simple." Rosalie answered. "I and Jasper are twins, and Esme – our adoptive 'mom' – was our aunt. So, when our parents died, and since there was no godparent signed on our birth certificate, she decided to take us in." She smiled at Huni.

Jasper just nodded in agreement, tightening his hold on Alice, who was on his lap.

"Me," Emmett started. "Well, my mom died when I was three, and when I was ten, I was on a hunting trip with my dad. We followed some deer tracks, but along the way, we encountered some grizzly bear." Huni gasped in sadness. "My dad tried to protect me, and he ended up dying. Luckily, I got out with only a couple scratches and bruises. There was a lot of blood on me – me and my dad's – so I pretended to be dead. I lied on the ground and stilled." He explained.

"Carlisle ended up being my doctor, and Rosalie was with him when I came in." He started again.

"So, when she saw Emmett, and found out he had no other living relatives, she begged Carlisle – our dad – to adopt him." Jasper added. "She kind of fell at first sight with him." He explained.

"I'm sorry!" Huni cried hugging Emmett. "That's so sad! I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"It's ok." Emmett smiled, petting his blonde hair. "It happened a long time ago. It doesn't bother me anymore." He assured him.

"OK." Huni nodded rubbing his tear filled eyes, walking back to Mori, sitting on his lap.

"Me and Renesmee…" Edward started. "Well, Carlisle was our godfather, and when our parents died, since he and Esme are together by then, he decided to just take us in." He explained.

The host club nodded.

"Ne…" Kaoru started.

"How did you guys…" Hikaru cut in.

"Got married, when you were…" Kaoru.

"Practically siblings?" They finished at the same time.

"We don't know." They all answered. "It just kind of…happened." Alice smiled. "I guess we do see each other as siblings, but only the other ones – the one we aren't together with."

"And besides," Bella added. "We weren't blood related, and those who are didn't get together, so…"

"So, Esme and Carlisle were open minded on us going out." Edward finished.

"Why did you guys move to Japan?" Kyouya asked.

"Carlisle is a doctor," Renesmee answered. "And he was offered a job here with high payment, so we packed up and moved. Not before arranging our school, house, all that stuff of course." She finished, setting her tea cup down.

"Does your mother have a job?" Huni asked.

"Yes, she's a house designer." Jasper nodded. "Or anything really. She designs exterior and interior. She was also offered a job here."

"Last question." Tamaki said, serious for once. "How are you paying for the tuition in this school? Being a doctor and a designer does pay a lot, but I doubt it's enough for this place." He explained.

"Well, we hold stocks in the stock market, and we get a lot of money out of that." Alice said with a secretive smile. "Not only that, but some of us have jobs too. For example, I arrange weddings, design clothing, and sometimes I help Esme with her work." She said.

"I also help with Esme sometimes, and I'm a professional hair stylist, for celebrities and all that." Rosalie added.

"I play at parties." Jasper and Edward added.

"We get paid playing the piano or the guitar at some formal parties, and that actually pays a lot." Edward explained.

"I'm a garden designer." Bella added. "I'm the one who takes your run down backyard or front yard and turn it into something that belongs in a magazine a week later." She said. "Most of the important people ask for me, like the people in the congress, CEO's, all that stuff."

"I'm a manager at building buildings." Emmett said. "I'm the one that gets called when they want another mall, apartment complex, condo's, all that stuff." He explained.

The door opened suddenly, and Jacob walked in.

"OK, I have a question." He said out of the blue.

"OK," Kyouya said. "But for this question, we can ask another from you."

Jacob shrugged.

"My question is," He paused and looked at Haruhi. "Why are you dressed up as a dude, when you're a chick?" He asked her.

Haruhi gasped, her eyes asking how he knew.

"If you're wondering how he knew." Renesmee said. "Well, actually we all knew from the start. We just didn't want to be rude, like my boyfriend here." She poked his side. "We knew because of your features and how you walked in." She said. "It kind of screamed 'GIRL'. We could see it, because we've been around a lot of places, and that caused to be able tell from a distance whether someone's a girl or a boy." She explained.

Haruhi nodded.

"So, can you get on to the question?" Jacob ASKED.

"Ah…" Haruhi nodded. "Ano…you see…when I got here…"

**(You know the story, so I'll skip it.)**

"…so that's why I had to do this." Haruhi said. "It was much easier than being the club's lap dog."

The Cullen's nodded.

"Eh…Tou-san…Kaa-san," Renesmee started going to Edward and Bella's laps – she placed herself on one of their knees. "Can we _please_ help Haruhi?" She asked with big eyes. "Please?"

"T-tou-san?" The entire host club exclaimed.

"W-why, dear hime, are you calling your siblings your parents?" Tamaki stuttered, with a small drop of sweat on the side.

"Eh?" Renesmee said, looking up her eyes huge. **(This is a crossover with an anime, so I'm gonna be giving the Twilight characters 'Anime powers' and be able to do what anime characters are able to do.)**

"Oh," Bella smiled. "You see, when Edward and Nessie were adopted into the Cullen house, Nessie here were still seven, while I and Edward were nine. The moment we met, we kind of hit it off, and acted like a couple. So, since Nessie looked up to Edward like a dad she never has, she started calling him dad, and when he got closer to me, she decided that I'll be her new mother." Bella explained.

"Of course," Renesmee started. "Now I know 'better' you could say, but the habit kind of stayed with me, so I just stuck to calling them Kaa-san and Tou-san, while calling Esme and Carlisle Oji-san, and Baa-chan." She smiled.

The club just numbly nodded, still in shock.

"So, you guys asked two questions." Kyouya later said after the club unfrozen. "And Tamaki already asked the first for us, so that leaves us with one question. This is kind of good for me, because I'm terribly curious about this."

"So, what is it?" Jacob asked.

"How are some of you able to work?" He asked. "The rulebook prohibits students to work part-time jobs." He explained.

"That's just it." Edward answered. "It prohibits PART-time jobs. Our jobs are always on. We work every day. The reason we're at school right now and not at work is because our shifts are at night, not in the morning." He explained.

"That," Alice chimed in. "And the fact that Edward and Jasper are self-employed. They work for anyone, so they make their own hours. Emmett's a manager, so he assigns his assistant manager the morning hours. I'm a clothing designer, and only help Esme when I want to, so I can do that anytime, even in school, by sketching out ideas for clothes. Bella only works on weekends, and afternoons – because that's most likely the time her customers are home, and she wants them to be around so that she can ask them questions, or suggestions on how they want their yard to be. Rosalie, she does appointments, and most are on weekends, or at night – like she said, she only does these for celebrities and other important people, so they usually hire her at night before a premier, or for a dance." Alice answered.

"Oh!" The host club said. "OK."

**OK, that's about it. Sorry for the wait. The chapter turned out longer than expected, so I couldn't finish it by Monday…hehe…**

**Anyways, review! At least 5 more review, and I'll make the next chapter long.**

**Up next: You want us to do WHAT?**


	3. You want us to do WHAT!

**Hey guys. So I realize that I've been off for a long time, and a lot of people reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't get to update frequently, but I'm only allowed on the computer on the weekends. So, the most soon I can update is once every month, least, two months. I hope you guys will understand.**

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any shows/movies motioned bellow.**

**Chapter 3: You want us to do what?**

**No one's POV**

"So, is that it?" Edward asked 'sipping' his tea. "No more questions, I presume?" He asked the host. "If you do, go ahead; we don't really care if we don't have a question in return or not." He explained setting his tea down.

"OK…" The twins said with devilish smirks that chilled even the vampires.

Their thought process wasn't really that good either, if you can base it on Edwards face, or Jaspers look at what their feeling, or Alice's vision. To normal people, they seem like they're utterly normal, and not a thing is bothering them, but to the others, they look shock, stricken, and as if they were having a lovely picnic, and suddenly a war broke up out of nowhere in front of them.

"One question." The twins chorused, circling the Cullen's, assessing them, and sizing them up. Suddenly, the twins intertwined their bodies together – arm on each other's shoulder, their heads pressed together, and said, "Will you be so kind to join our club?"

There was a sudden silence in the room. It was so silent; you could hear a pin drop from the slightest height. And for the first time ever, we heard Bella talk for a long time.

"I'm sorry." She said standing up. "But I believe I misunderstood you. You want OUR lovers to join this club?" She asked the twins, who took a big gulp and stepped back from her monstrous glare. "The answer is no. I – nor will Renesmee, Alice and Rose – will not tolerate our lovers to go frolicking around, 'pleasuring' girls for money!" She was outraged. And it was coming out full blast. "So the answer is an absolute NO!" She yelled, stomping her foot just a bit with an irritated look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Kyouya said with a reassuring smile. "I believe you misunderstood them, Mrs. Cullen. They were just suggesting for your husband's – or lovers – to join our club to help Haruhi." He explained giving the twins a pointed glance.

The twins got the message and nodded their heads.

Bella – completely undeterred – scoffed and looked at Edward and Jasper for confirmation on what she had just heard.

Both men shook their heads slightly; what they said was not true.

Bella – now completely enraged – turned towards the host with a cold look making them flinch.

Kyouya realized that he was caught in the lie, but alas, kept his face straight.

Before Bella could cut off all their heads however – all but Huni's *She thought he was cute too* - Rosalie, Alice, and Renesmee caught her by the arms and the waist pulling her back.

"We'll be just a moment." Renesmee said with a sweet smile, having slight trouble keeping a hold on Bella's waist, but the smile slightly reassured the club that their life wasn't over just yet.

With some convincing, they managed to talk her into going out into the hallway with them to talk.

What they left behind was a deadly silence eating away all the oxygen left in the room, and the twins could feel the air escaping from their lungs – and not in a good way.

It stayed that way for a while, and when the twins finally started to go purple due to the lack of oxygen in the room, the girls walked in, finally allowing them to breathe when they saw the calm look on Bella's face.

"Alright." She huffed out crossing her arms. "They'll join." She said, making the twins and Huni cheer. "But!" She raised her voice calming them down instantly. "But, on these terms;

We – as in me, Rose, Alice, and Renesmee – are to be here every day for FREE, to monitor the club. A.K.A, monitoring them. *Points towards the boys*

New rules are that they CAN touch as so can the girls, but nothing more than a caress on the cheek, or a SIMPLE hug.

And last but not least,

For each girl that request for them, it is subtracted to Haruhi's total." She finished.

Kyouya was shocked to say the least.

"And what would WE get in return for this?" He asked her.

"Well, in return, you can use them to earn the club more money." Bella smiled. "I can tell you right now that many girls would love to buy products from them, considering that we all have some 'powers' – even us girls – to please all the girls desires." She said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Also," She added. "With us here, it brings you more 'incest' action. With just one day, everyone will know that each of us is taken to our siblings." She said, turning to Kyouya. "Right now, you get a ton of money from the twins alone, because of their so-called 'twin-cest', but imagine what would happen if that number was multiplied by 10." She said.

Kyouya did so in his head, and the numbers that came up shocked him to no end.

"It's a win/win scenario." Alice added with a chirp and light bounce on her feet.

"Yep." Rose agreed. "Because of this, the club gets more money, and we'll have less hassle on girls OUTSIDE the club trying to get close to OUR men, as they'll know from here that we are married/together with them." She smiled.

"It's also good for the well-being of this school." Renesmee said as an afterthought. "You see, in every school we've been to, all guys have been trying to court us so to speak, and their horrid thoughts about us were so clear on their faces, and their pheromones were so potent you could cut it with a knife, well Jaz, Tou-san, Jake, and Emmy were hard to deal with." She said, putting a finger to her chin, thinking. "It was quite hard trying to convince them not to KILL all of the male population that even dared to look at us one wrong way." She explained making the all host – even the ever stoic Mori – cringe. They've seen Emmett and Jacob's big muscles, and they look like the kind of muscles that could kill in an instant. They don't know the capacity of Edward's and Jaspers, but as to seeing that they, themselves seem to look well muscled as well; they don't even want to know just how strong they are.

"If you agree to these terms," Alice started with a smile. "And you find the numbers appealing; they will join this club, no objections." She promised.

Before Kyouya or any of the club members could say anything however, they were interrupted by the Cullen boys finally speaking their objections.

"Now wait a minute." Jacob started. "I'm not gonna join a club! There is one and only one girl for me, and that's Nessie!" He practically growled putting a protective and possessive hand around Renesmee's waist.

"And I'm not about to join some club to 'pleasure' girls." Edward said looking completely out of character. "I've spent most of my time avoiding them and their horrid imaginations of me and them naked in the same bed!" He yelled outraged and scared, going over behind Bella's back as if to protect himself from said girls. "And that would mean being close to another girl that's NOT Bella. I'm sorry but I love her too much for that." He finished holding Bella's body close to his.

"And Rose will kill me if I even lay a single finger on another girl in any way sexual!" Emmett nearly shrieked. "And besides, Rose is the only girl for me!" He said, hiding behind a sofa.

Every host looked at Jasper and found him on the couch, not complaining.

"You have no complaints?" Kyouya asked him, as he was the only host not shocked by the Cullen boys' reaction.

"No." He answered. "As long as the rules the girls applied are set, I have no complaints. This makes Alice happy, and I can see that doing this will be to some advantages for me as well, so I'll do it." He said in a calm voice, standing up to hug Alice around the waist.

Kyouya looked at him in curiosity but set the thought back for later on.

"OK!" Huni said with a smile. "Yay! Jasper-san is gonna join!" He said hugging his bunny. "Did you hear that Usa-chan? Jasper-san says he's gonna join! I'm so happy!" He squealed hugging Usa-chan close.

"What about you three?" Tamaki turned to ask the other three, but noticed that all of them, along with their girls were sitting on a couch, in a heated conversation.

They could hear what was being said all right, but the fact that they were talking in another language kind of made a problem for them to understand what was going on. There were whispers, caressing of the face, and hugging each other closely, and at the end was a sigh of defeat from the guys, and a happy squeal from the girls, each hugging and kissing the boys in delight.

The boys looked put out and have a dreamy yet disgruntled look on their faces when they looked at the host club and said in voices so soft, almost no one could hear them, "OK, we'll join." They sighed.

"But," Edward said. "Is it ok if we don't host for today?" He asked Kyouya. "It's not that we're trying to get away from being a host, it's just that we think it might be a good idea to just stand back today – you know act as butlers or something – so that we'll know how to act as a host tomorrow." He explained seeing the suspicion in both Kyouya's look and mind.

Kyouya looked at him for a minute before sighing and nodded. "That doesn't mean that you won't change though." He said sternly. "It's a tropical feel, so that means you're gonna act like – "

"Like surfer teacher/waiter in Hawaii?" Jacob cut in looking up.

"Yes." Kyouya nodded. "Is that fine with you ladies?" He asked the girls. He told himself that he needs to ask them questions regarding their husbands/boyfriends just in case they'll get mad.

They all nodded.

"OK." Jasper said. "What are we gonna wear though?" He asked them. "We didn't really bring any tropical clothes in school."

"I'll call in my assistant to bring us some." Alice said taking her phone out. "And I'll also go do the liberty of getting some for us girls as well. We can be 'maids' here or something." She said dialing.

**(OK, I don't really want to type out the whole thing, so I'll just skip it.)**

A call, deliver, and changing later, we see all the Cullen's changed. Alice – being the little devil that she is – actually meant MAIDS when she said maids, so right now, all the Cullen girls are wearing maid outfits. All French maid outfits at that. It was short and frilly, they had maid caps, an apron, and for all that is holly and hell! They're wearing fishnet socks over 5 inch – 3 for Bella's and Nessie's – heels making their legs look like a mile! Bella's was in Blue, Nessie's was in pure black, Rosalie's was in warm blood red, and Alice's was in pink. They looked like they just jumped out of a shojo manga.

The boys outfit was good too. And to the twins, they would say – and did say – that Alice really knew her style, cause even with floral prints, she somehow managed to make the boys look good in them! They were all wearing their shirts completely unbuttoned, with a tight muscle shirt underneath, showing off their gorgeous well sculpted body. The color of their shirts matched the ones of their other half, and they wore white baggy shorts under them. Alice also got a sprayer and half-doused them in it making it, completely covering their hair making it look as if they just jumped out of the ocean, and was still in the process of drying off. **(Can you see it? A hot dripping wet Cullen's and Jacob walking up to you with a smile on their faces? That is something I want!)**

All in all, they looked perfect and ready to serve.

"Ok," Kyouya smiled – not a soft kind one, but one that makes your bones chill. "Well, the club is gonna open in five minutes, so let's get set-up." He instructed bringing everyone in full attention.

**OO**-**OO**

**And that's a wrap! Again, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! **

**Right now, I have seven reviews, the moment I see it turn to 15, I'll finish typing the next chapter.**

**Up next: First day…and…Hostessess?**


	4. AN and we are SO sorry

**ANNOUNCEMENT! We've gone over the story many, many MANY times, and well…we're just not feeling it anymore. So here's the deal, we're rewriting it! As you can tell from our profile, we've gone slightly senile in the past, so we're turning the story to something slightly more dark, and with the Cullen's more secretive. That and we've noticed a LOT of things that didn't go as planned in previous chapters. Another thing? Well, we're bored, so we decided to get a little amusement from this too! For all the authors that love this story, and are bored and have nothing to do, here's a little something.**

**You see, while we ARE going to be rewriting this story, we also want to see other's perspective on how this story's going to end up. What is it? Simple, to those authors that are categorized in the previous mentioning of this A/N, or to those that are simply bored and want to do this, you can go ahead and rewrite this story to your liking. ****BUT!**** Please note that this story was OUR idea first – with a little help from a friend – so it'd be nice to leave a review, or a private message to us telling us exactly why you want to do this, and a link to the story. As we said before, this is for our amusement, and we can't very well amuse ourselves with other people's stories about this if we don't know how to get to said story. We might say yes to your reasons and changes or say no – it really depends on what you say and if we like it or not. If you have a valid reasoning on the changes that we don't like, feel free to say it and we'll reconsider.**

**Here are SOME rules to follow if you want to rewrite this with us:**

**Keep the couples the same in Twilight. This is flexible though, and if you give a good reason, we MIGHT reconsider, but we'd really like the coupling here the same.**

**Aside from the one mentioned above, and in previous chapters, what we HAVEN'T mentioned is the fact that Seth and Leah are with them – they just haven't made an impression yet. You can do what you want with them, but in the end, we don't want them immortal – it's about time they found their mates, ne? You can pair Seth with Renge, and Leah with Mori, Nekozawa, or even Huni if you want, we don't really care, what we DO care about is the fact that they have to be out of the house, and no longer as immortal as they are when staying with vampires.**

**We were planning on giving twins someone to be with – preferably someone that works for Alice that can easily tell them apart – and although you don't have to do this, we at LEAST want a budding friendship between them and two girls that can enter their little world without meaning to.**

**Last and not least, we made this story with the Cullens in them because we know that with their talents and Alice's extra-ordinary way of earning and getting rid of money, they'd get along well with them, and fit right in, while leaving a huge impression here and there, and everywhere. Basically, they were meant to be a little bit of a Mary Sue. Not that much! Don't worry for those that hate those, it's just that no matter how you look at it, they kind of HAVE to be a Mary Sue at one point or another. For example – and this is actually one of our plans – for the physical exam, we were planning on having Carlisle come in and check on Haruhi and keep her secret, so no trouble trying to keep it, and Edward and Alice seeing the outcome of the unknown doctor, so it got solved faster. Another is that Esme knew of Huni's sweet tooth, so when he got his cavity, she gave him something sweet, and something that won't worsen it at the same time. Little things that makes a big difference, y'know? Biggest part probably is all of them being able to easily decipher who Hikaru and who Kaoru is – sense of smell, and being able to see little quirks on who's who you know?**

**NOW for the least part, and this might be something a challenger might have trouble with, is that the hosts must be In Character in the story. Meaning they can't do anything THAT out of the ordinary. Maybe something here and there that'll make us chuckle and add something to that amusement part, but nothing drastic that might change the entire outcome of the story – though the Cullens being able to tell the twins apart may be something that'll change them big time, so it's OK for THEM to be mostly OC, but still, try to keep it tame.**

**We wrote this story because we didn't like the ending. Tamaki and Haruhi got their happy ending, yes, but to us, it seemed like the others swallowed their pride, and comments on what happened, and just took it – no happy ending. That's why all this rules are set, and why we intended for the Cullens – including Leah, Seth, Jacob and the Hale's – to be a bit of a Mary Sue. We're tired of having a lot of people get left behind when love is in the question: too many people lose. That's why we wrote this story, to have a few more people involved in Hikaru and Kaoru's little world, to have Kyoya inherit his company – though you can have him get it and throw it right back in the face of his father – have Tamaki together forever again with his mother, and his grandmother respecting him, Huni and Mori to be together with anyone – two people that barely has any trouble, and we want their life to be complete by having that special other – and Haruhi getting together with Tamaki – whether she wants it or not.**

_**Just PLEASE remember to give us the title, characters, rate, AND the site for the story.**_** Remember, we wanted this to amuse us – we already mentioned it THREE times – and we can't be amused if we don't have the site for the story, or basic info on where to find it. Please note that if we find a story starkly similar to this one, we'll hunt you down, find out if you copied our idea without permission, and we'll…and let's leave it at that.**

**As for all the fans who WON'T be doing the challenge, thank you SO much for reading, we'll be re-posting this again soon, and we promise to get the new chapter 1 by next month at the least. We thank you for the kind reviews, and critics, and to all that faved. To all that faved this and didn't leave a review, boo to you! *Sniff* We only wanted a little something. Something like 'Good job!' or 'Great chapter!' or even 'Check your spelling: it sucks' would've made our day, but no-o-o! you didn't bother to! Hmph! But thanks for the fav anyways.**

**That's it for now, thank you! And once again, to all those that accepts the challenge, PLEASE ABIDE BY THE RULES.**

**Thank you!**

**Siblings-Curse**


End file.
